Dead Factory
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Hunk & co. on a mission to retrieve a new weapon from one of the umbrella hidden facilities , but something awaits them inside.


Resident Evil:

Resident Evil:

Dead Factory 

_November, 11:58am, 1998 _

The door slid open, the calm, cool air blow in. Hunk breathed in the dewy, sweet air, making a rasping sound as it got sucked into his gas mask.Hunk looked down seeing the wet forest below. He dropped the rope down, it uncoiling as it snaked its way down to the soil below.He grabbed the rope firmly, and jumped from the cabin of the hovering helicopter, his men followed. The four surround Hunk, awaiting his orders, alpha team was formed.

Delta team made their way through the thick brush as they roped down from the second transport helicopter. The five of them waded in between the trees, making their way towards Alpha team that stood in attention." There is our objective, Night Wood water treatment plant." Hunk coldly speaks with air vapor slipping out the gas mask front filter. " Ok listen up people, white has order us to go in and took the prototype weapon by the name of Displacer. But this won't be a walk in the park this is a dead installation, all lab employees have been infected by the virus. Meaning this is a death trip, but White has our asses covered, they have sent in a series of Tyrant–00s under the orders to clean up all infected beings. So we can slip in and grab the weapon." Speaks the commander of Delta team, Silver Back. The men look on the abandoned water treatment plant, knowing that hell awaits them inside. 

The two teams stopped at steel reinforced doors that blocked their way. " Move in." Hunk speaks. His gloved hand pushes the door in. The ten of them walk into the badly lit hallway. The walls covered in dust with various spots of red scattered across some spots. The gloomy hallway was sinister and creepy, showing that no sort of life has been through there in a while. " Damn I got a bad feeling about this." Utters Simon Dean of Delta team.The two teams walked on, following the long winding hall. The hall comes to a end and a set of stairs breach from the right. Hunk leads them up the small set of stairs and walks on to the steel platform. Hunk looked over the area, scanning over the row of elevators that lined the back of the large room. One of them leads down to the upper labs, where their objective laid. " Alpha team, we will proceed to the upper labs. Delta team will stay here in case if we get into any trouble." The words slipped out of Hunk's mouth, as alpha team got aboard the elevator, ready to face their fears.

The door opened, a narrow hallway came into view, littered with dead corpses that lined the sides. " It looks as the tyrants have already been through here." John Strait speaks with disgust.The team wades through the blood and bodies making their way to the end of it. The narrow passageway stopped and formed into a large transport area. Hunk extends his arm out to the side, telling his men to stop behind him. Hunk slowly kneels down watching the active that went on in the middle of the transport room.Five tyrants circled a lone ivy. Their cold eyes stared at the green plant, almost like they were intimidating it. In a flash of green and white, the tyrants' hands grab, and crash the ivy's round head. " Sir, lets go, the lab is just beyond them. We don't need to mess with any tyrants right now." Says Jenkins. " Stop your whining, we need to see how the tyrants work, just in case we get in trouble." Hunk says very calmly." Ok, lets move." Hunk says as he gets back to his feet. The Five of them slowly walk pass the tyrants. The tyrants' turn and quickly face the group of men, their soulless eyes staring them down, but no attack came from them. Jenkins watched them carefully, not wanting them to turn on him. His boot sets down in something wet, the strange liquid making a squishing sound under his thick boot. Jenkins looks down at his shoe, trying to figure out what the suspense was that he stepped in. The bottom of his boot was covered in a lime green, the blood of the ivy dripped off. Jenkins gazed down at it, still trying to figure out what he stepped in, not noticing the menacing shadow that had covered over him. " Watch out!" the words exploded out of John Strait's mouth. Jenkins looked over at the team and than at the towering tyrant, its fist already reeling back. Jenkins's stomach caves in as the tyrant's fist smashes into it sending his limp body in to the air. John runs forward; ready to attack, his finger slipping into the loop of his gun. Hunk rushed over in laid his hand down on the neck of the gun. " He is already gone, you know that. There is nothing we can do to help him, just focus on the mission at hand." Hunk says emotionless. " Yes, sir." John responds forcefully. The men watch on as the tyrant strides towards the wilted body of Jenkins, its giant hand grabbing on to his helmet, lifting his limp body into the air. The tyrant squeezes, the helmet creeks and cracks under the pressure.Jenkins head exploded into a gasser of blood, brain matter, and metal. His headless body drops to the ground. It seems that the special force members have more than they can deal with. 

The giant metal door leading to the lower labs opened as the men stopped in front of it.Alpha team runs in to the gray passageway, trying their best to get to their goal. The door dents in with force, metal snapping, parts falling to the floor. " Damn something is wrong with them. Why the hell are they after us." Strait says with the nervousness slipping pass his worried words. " Since Jenkins stepped in the ivy's blood, they think we are also t-virus by-products." Hunk responds as he leads his men down the corridor.A clicking noise filled the hallway, growing louder as it echoed off the metal walls.From the shadows two Brain-suckers appear, crawling across the ceiling and floor. One leaps, flying off the ground in one quick motion. The Special Forces member side step the attack, laying their backs against the wall as it falls to the ground in front of them.The creature lays stunned, alpha team opens fire with their Mp-5 A5s, the hallway came a show of orange and a clatter of metal. The brain-sucker collapsed to the ground, its screams still crying out from its mouth as its last bits of energy flowed out. The other brain-sucker dropped from its coop on the ceiling, landing in front of Hunk. The giant monster rose to its hind legs, running wildly towards him. Two bursts exploded out of the barrel of Hunk's mp-5, the brain-sucker's twin heads erupted in a vivid display of blood and puss. Silence falls over the hallway as smoke lofts from the barrels of the mp-5s. The men looked at each other, checking for wounds. They give a nod to each other and get back to work.

Alpha team continues down the hallway, searching for the main lab where the parts of the weapon lay.Screams explode out of the team's radios, " Alpha team, we are under attack by the Tyrant series, we are being decimated. My men have been cut in half. Send help. Repeat, Alpha team, we are under attack by the Tyrant series, we are being decimated. My men have been cut in half. Send help." Silver Back yells over the fighting that erupted in the background. " Lets go." Shouts John. " We stay with the mission objectives." Hunk coldly says. " What the hell is wrong with you, they need are help. After we get everything cooled down, than we will get back on track with the mission." John says with anger rolling off of each word. " If you were smart you would know they are already dead." Hunk calmly says back to him. John's hands snap into action, grabbing Hunk by his Kevlar vest, forcing him against the wall. " On every mission you came back alive, alone, single-handedly completing the mission. But I am not use to seeing my men die, death isn't a pleasant thing." John says with spit running down the front of his gas mask's filter. " Ok, you and Johnson go back for Delta team. Me and Thomson will continue on with the mission."Hunk says as he stares into John's frantic eyes. John left running as fast he could to save his friends, with Johnson by his side.Hunk looked at Thomson, both nodded to each other and went on with the mission. 

The double doors swung open, the two of them enter the side lab, everything stain-less steel, walls, counters, tables, shining in the dim light. The side lab was large, bigger than the first lab, which they ventured in before. Dreadful moans vibrated off the walls, echoing in the still air. " Where did that come from?" Hunk says looking blindly in the dark. " Over there, the end wall." Thomson utters as he points to the back wall. The two walk over to found a zombie strapped to an upright table. Its white eyes rolling and moved with their actions. " What the hell is this? Same sick sex game." Thomson chuckles at himself. Hunk looks to the counter, spotting a yellow piece of paper sitting there, thinking maybe it would it explain why. 

_" Entry Three,_

_ _

_Hell, the lab has become the fires of hell. I can feel the licking flames around me burning my skin as my friends die and resurrected into soulless beings that hungry for the flesh of those of their former loves. It a saddening sight, even for the strongest, most hardened people in the world's No body wants to watch as your friends battle for their lives against something you helped created. Of no means am I saying that the research we did was bad, but more uncontrollable. We weren't able to handle a so-called biohazard, maybe in the near future white will open its eyes in arm the labs, preventing any more mess to occur. I know one day that our research will help someone, it may be evil, but how much of the world is evil? Science is a game of trail and error, and Umbrella inc. have caused three major errors in their lifetime The falling of Raccoon City, Sheena island an umbrella, owned and manned installation that was silence do to greed, and treachery, than last the failure of this lab, Mountain Valley. I can't believe that this lab was infected, it just goes to show even how prepared you think you are, nothing can contain an experiment virus. I don't want to believe, but I am infected myself. The antibodies that were supposed to fight the virus's decomposing effect haven't really worked. They only delayed the time of the spread of the virus, given me an extra day to live. There is nothing I can do, I have to live my last days in a lab worst than hell were your friends hunt you down like dogs. The only thing I wanted to do is to finish my prototype weapon, just to test it out once, but that is unlikely to happen, as my brainpower is to far under event to do a simple task as to put the weapon together. So I guess this is the end, but I won't do it like the others and end it with a bullet.I, myself, have taking the right way out, not wanted to end my life with a bullet to the brain, I have strapped myself to the table to restrain me from attacking others. This is a hell of way to live my last days on earth._

_ _

_Don Michaels"_

_ _

_ _

Hunk laid the paper back down; he raised his mp-5 to don's head, his jaws snapping uncontrollably with hungry. The burst of fire lit up the room, Don's body wilted over, entering death once again. " Why did you do that?" Thomson speaks lightly. " I thought to take him away from his own private hell." Hunk responds. Thomson turns around, looking at the counters that lined the back of the wall. " Sir, look at this." Thomson says holding a cylinder object in his hand. " That's the front of the weapon, good, now we just have to found the other two pieces. Grabbed that nap sack from over there."Hunk says grabbing the two other large pieces of the Displacer off the counter in putting them into the nap sack. " Mission completion." Hunk speaks into the two-way radio. The pilot's hoarse voice comes over, " Good, we will be there in ten, over and out."

The two make their way down the main hall, stepping over the dead bodies of the ones that they killed earlier. No word of Delta team's rescue had come over the radio since they had left the lab, complete silence. Hunk assumed that they had been dealt the same fate as Delta team. The two run with the thoughts that they were the only ones left alive from the two teams. To both of them it was a good feeling, a showing of how strong they were, and that their skill exceeded that of everyone else's. The two run with proud as they made their way to the elevator. The sidewall caved in, the form of a fist behind it. Another strike is thrown to the wall before it explodes into pieces of metal scrap.Out of the cloud of dust the form of the tyrant walks, its burning white eyes showing through the mist.

The Tyrant's muscles bulged, building and forming as it stood there.Its trench coat gone, shards of green leather still intact on places of its body. The tyrant's gray naked body covered in the blood of others, its muscles flexing wildly. Hunk stood his ground, knowing that the monster had to be stopped if they were going to complete the mission. At the same time Hunk and Thomson opened fire, filling the hall with the clatter of shell casings hitting the ground. Thomson's gun stopped, his finger still tapping the trigger. Hunk's submachine gun stopped its blaze of fire. Hunk searched his utility belt, grabbing the extra clip that he concealed in the pouch. He looked over to Thomson, who had ejected his clip already, stood there holding his gun. " Thomson." Hunk says as he throws his spare clip into the hands of Thomson. " I got an idea, distract the Tyrant, I am going to use the Displacer. But I will need some time." Hunk says as he gets behind Thomson and takes off the nap sack from his shoulder. Thomson stared into the Tyrant's cold white eyes, its narrow eyes mocking his movements.Thomson lets loose with the mp-5, rounds tearing through the stomach of the tyrant. It's shifted to the side, than shifted back, running towards him. It stopped in front of him, its fist coming down from above its head. Thomson jumped back as the giant gloved fist passed in front of him, hitting the floor. Thomson rolled off to the side, continuing the attack. Bullets exploded through the Tyrant's thick skin, causing small droplets of blood to form.Thomson cracked a smile, he know that he could beat it. The gun stopped its storm of bullets, drying once again, becoming silent. Thomson's smile turned into a frown as the Tyrant stood over him, eyes blazing.__

" Get out of the way!" The words echoed and ricocheted off the steel wall. Thomson dropped to the ground covering his head. The beam of blue light exploded from the front end of the displacer, covering over the tyrant. It threw its arms up, trying its best to block out the ray, but the tyrant's skin soon began to melt under the heat.The beam subsided, the hallway, charred, smoke emitting off the black metal. The tyrant was nowhere to be seen, Thomson's fatigues smoldered as he stood up. He brushed off the ash and nodded to hunk, telling him that he was ok. Hunk grabbed the nap sack again and placed the Displacer back where it belonged. The two walked towards the elevator, its doors open, they climbed aboard.The steel platform came into view as the doors slid apart, Strait and Johnson stood over the commander of Delta team. Hunk walked over, looking at the wounded man cracking a smile as he walked over there. Silver Back's helmet, and anti-chemical mask were laying beside him, his gray hair shining in the light. " I bet you thought I wasn't going to make it, right Mr. Death?" Silver Back weakly spoke, coughing hard afterwards. " I had a feeling." Hunk replies. " Lets get him out. The copter will be down in three." Hunk says looking over his men. 

The helicopter slowly lifted off into the air, Hunk slide his helmet off his head and un-strapped his gas mask. He laid the two on the fall and looking out over the small town. The other members laughed, telling their woven tales of the horror they just went through. Hunk didn't listen, he didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind was that this was the first mission he returned with surviving team members.


End file.
